A Heroes Tale
by tross21
Summary: Zelda gets kidnapped  surprise surprise  but maybe she can help herself this time...
1. Never Judge A Girl By Her Cover

**Disclaimer: I don not own LoZ or any of the characters despite how musch I may want to :D**

**Chapter 1: Never judge a girl by her cover**

"God!" The girl yelled at the slight boy in front of her, "Can you not understand english! In order to fight, you have to actually RAISE YOUR FIST!" The boy trembled from the bottom of his boots tot the top of his pointed ears.

"Sorry Miss Zelda, it wont happen again!" He stuttered out these words and then ran off in fear. The boy sat beside the girl named Zelda raised his eyebrows and winked at the next boy in the que. The boy winked back and continued waiting in the line next to the arena. Zelda looked at her partner,

"Seriously? Theo reckons he can take me? Tell me you didnt put him up to this link!" The boy called Link smiled slightly and asseseed the girl in front of him. She was 17 years old much like himself and Theo. They had been friends since Zelda had discovered them trying to steal sweets from the local shop. With her being a girl and all that Theo and Link had expected her to run off to the shopkeeper and tell on them. To their great suprise Zelda had winked at them and walked into the shop. Three seconds later she had retuned back out with her hands bulging with un-paid sweets. Ever since then they had all been best of friends.

"Link! Link quit staring at me!" Link shook himslef and smiled at zelda. Theo looked between them both and gave Link a great big grin.

"Knock it off you two lovebirds!" He called over lazely. Zeldas grin faltered and she seemed to turn to stone in front of Link.

"Theo you seriously should not have said that dude!" Theo just nodded and continued watching the arena. Suddenly a blonde bullet seemed to hurl itself at Theo. He turned in shock just in time to have Zelda barrel straight into him.

"Submit little Theo! Submit to the mighty Zelda!" Theo wailed in pain and gasped the words to get Zelda off him. Link smiled at the two of them and began whistling a small tune to himself. He saw zelda put her long blonde hair back into a ponytail and Theo shake his mop of brown hair out of his eyes.

"It's days like this when I wish I had a funny hat like yours Link!" Link answered with a casual flick of his fingers and got up off the chair he had been sitting on.

"Come on Z, you've had enough fighting for one day, we need to get home at some point today!" Link desperatley tried to drag Zelda away from the arena but Theo was being little help doing impressions of a princess around the outside of the ring.

"I swear im gonna kill that little punk" Zelda muttered through her teeth as she finally alllowed Link to pull her away.

"Aw, you don't mean that Zelda, without him you'd have no-one to beat up" They continued this happy bantering over Theo until the castle came into view. Link heard a slight whistling behind him and spun with his sheild. There was a tremendous bang and then Theo's unconcious figure on the floor. Zelda laughed with delight and grabbed his feet.

"Let's tie him up in the dungeons again!" She began dragging him towards the castle leaving Link to follow.

"And dont try and mess with my hat again" he muttered before following after Zelda.

**So What do you think for a first chapter? Not sure what to do with it yet but please R&R xxx**


	2. A Star In The Sky

**Disclaimer: I still don't own LoZ :)**

**Chapter 2: A star in The Sky**

Theo awoke to the sound of chains rattling and snapped his eyelids open. The view greeting him made him yelp in shock and close his eyes again. The world seemed to have flipped upside down whilst he was sleeping. Sleeping… with this thought he grinned and his memory back tracked. He remembered he hadn't been sleeping; he had been knocked out by Link. Again. He softly cursed himself for being so stupid. Next time he would knock Links hat off with an arrow from a distance where he couldn't be harmed. Although knowing Link, he thought, he would pull out an incredibly long Long shot and catch him. Chains rattled again and Theo realised he could hear footsteps, behind him. There was someone else in this strange place and they were approaching him.

"You all right there Theo?" Links voice brought great relief to Theo; it had not been the evil lord after all just the stable boy.

"What do you want elf?" Theo tried to be sarcastic but thought it may not work very well as he didn't know why he was upside-down. He could almost feel Link grinning as he replied.

"This Elf knocked you out Theo, and this Elf also happens to be on first name terms with the princess of Hyrule so I would watch your mouth." Theo scowled at the ground and asked the question that had been bugging him all morning during the games.

"Why does Z hate being called 'princess' so much?" Link sighed and sat down on the dungeons floor.

"Do you need to know?" He knew this question was pointless as Theo would obviously answer yes but he was trying to stall.

"Of course. Why would I waste my breath if I didn't? I need to know what's okay to say in the future so I don't have her hurtling towards me at 100 miles per hour." Link considered and thought this was probably for the best.

"Fine. Let me cut you down first though." Theo held his tongue from making a sarcastic comment and said instead:

"Thanks"

After cutting Theo down and making them both as comfortable as they could get on the cold dungeon floor Link began the long tale.

"When Zelda was born Hyrule was peaceful and there were no monsters. Her father and mother were the Queen and King of Hyrule and lead with kind hearts and good standards. They were fair and just and were not afraid of saying no to requests. Zelda was born on a strange day of the year. Are you familiar with the Legend of the Summer Star?" Theo nodded and Link continued:

"Well I will tell you the version you have probably not heard before. Every thousand or so years a bright star appears in the skies of Hyrule during the summer months. This day is said to be the most prosperous and lucky day of the year. People are filled with great joy if they live to see the summer star. This day is also Zelda's birthday." Theo was not surprised at this news because he had long ago sneaked into the palace library and looked up why Zelda's birthday was special.

"The final part of this legend is that any person born on this day with a true heart and good soul will receive a great blessing but also a great burden. This burden is something so sacred and secret only 3 people living in Hyrule at the moment know what it is. Those people are Zelda, The King and me." Theo gasped at this and grinned.

"That explains why you and Zelda are always together!" Link nodded. Link opened his mouth to speak again and Theo shut his lips.

"The reason Zelda hates being called princess so much is simple, she doesn't want to be associated with all the airs and graces a princess has to perform. She just wants to be a normal girl that can _do_ normal things without having people staring and pointing out shes the princess. I forgot, you have never seen Zelda being a princess have you? I'll show you later, but we'll have to sneak past the guards. I have one last question for you." Theo grinned at the thought of sneaking into the castle and was busy planning and plotting when Link's question jerked him out of the daydream.

"Do you know who the king of evil is?"

Theo stared at Link and nodded mutely too shocked for words.

"Would you like to hear a story about the king of evil and our ancestors?" Theo nodded still too shocked for words.

"Long ago there was a boy. He travelled across the land of Hyrule fighting monsters, helping people and bringing light back to the world. That all changed when the King of evil heard about the legendary triforce. The triforce is a legendary item split into three segments. The triforce of Power, Wisdom and of Courage. The evil King, Ganondorf is his name, wanted the triforce pieces for himself so he could form the great triforce which would grant the holder one wish. He succeeded in his goal by tricking the young boy into letting him into the sacred realm where the triforce lay. The young boy's spirit was held in the sacred realm for seven long years. He woke up seven years later with the body of a young man, he was no longer a boy with a quest, he was the hero of time. This boy left the sacred realm to find his beloved Hyrule in tatters and his good friend Zelda gone. He travelled to the temples of the land to return light and awaken the sages with the help of a mysterious figure names Sheik. After restoring the temples ad awakening the sages he returned to the temple of light to find Sheik stood there. Sheik began to speak cryptically, confusing him. Suddenly he raised his hand and the triforce of wisdom glowed on the back. There was a great flash of light and where Sheik had stood was his friend Zelda. She had aged too. After greetings were exchanged Zelda was encased in a crystal of blue light and Ganondorf's voice echoed throughout the temple. He had taken the princess! Of course, our hero chased after him and with the help of Zelda and her light arrows defeated the king of evil. The triforce of power was stripped from him and sped off into the night. To this day nobody knows where it went or who gained it. This brings us to now." Theo stood up and began to pace in front of Link.

"So, there are three triforces thingies. Wisdom. Power. Courage. If these things are so powerful, why don't you go collect them?" Link smiled sadly.

"If only it was that simple Theo. The thing is, no-body knows where the triforce pieces are!"

**So what do you think now? The plot is starting to form hopefully! As usual please R&R :D**


	3. The Burden Discovered

**Disclaimer: Yep, I still don't own LoZ**

**Chapter 3: The Burden Discovered**

Zelda walked slowly down the castles corridor until she reached a huge oak door with the word Zelda written on it in gold. She opened the door with a sigh and entered her room. After a quick glance round she yelled and backed back out slamming the door .  
>"THEO!"<p>

Sitting in the dungeons with Link, Theo heard Zelda's cry echo down the hallways. Link turned to him with raised eyebrows and asked what he'd done this time.  
>"Ahh," He replied, "I may have put a LikeLike in her bedroom." Link shook his head.<br>"You may want to start running Theo, she will arrive here in approximately 4 seconds." Theo raced behind some hay bales and Link tried to look normal. The door banged open and there stood one very mad princess. Her rage was so great she seemed to be practically glowing. From behind his hay bale Theo realised she actually was glowing. Glowing with a golden light. He started when he recalled the conversation from earlier.  
>"…she bears a great burden…" Theo gasped as he realised what that burden was. The small intake of breath alerted Zelda to his presence and she turned her withering gaze on him.<p>

"Ah, Theo so good of you to join us." Theo felt all light and fluttery and closed his eyes. When he re-opened them he was hovering about two inches from the ceiling, suspended by Zelda's uplifted hand. "What shall I do with him Link?" Zelda asked.  
>"I think you should put him down Zelda, you are doing the whole triforce of wisdom trick again. He already seems slightly freaked so unless we want him fainting you should put him down!" With this final exclamation Zelda switched of her power and Theo landed on the floor with a thud.<br>"Ouch…"He muttered as Zelda stared at Link triumphantly.  
>"I did it!," She said, "I finally held a normal person In the air on command! Yay!" Link rolled his eyes and offered a hand to Theo who was still muttering curses under his breath at Zelda.<br>"Why do you have to test your bloody powers on me!" Theo yelled at Zelda as she continued to grin at Link.  
>"Ah Shut your face Theo, were going out to visit our good friend Willow. You best brush yourself up boys you both covered in straw." With these words she turned and left the dungeon and the two boys.<br>"Who does she think she is, the bloody Queen?" Link didn't reply, just carried on grinning.

After cleaning themselves up the boys walked to the courtyard and found Zelda stood there in a black cloak. Her face was completely covered by the great hood. Looking at her you couldn't tell who she was.  
>"What's with the Goth disguise Zelda?" Zelda looked up from her cloak and scowled at Theo.<br>"It is not a Goth disguise idiot. This is my going out cloak I wear when I don't want to be recognised. I don't exactly walk down te streets in my best dress do I." Theo grinned at her and said nothing.

"That doesn't count! That was one time Theo!" Link smiled to himself as he remembered when Zelda left the castle in hurry and had forgotten her cloak. Her hair had been all done up and her dress was spotless, she had even been wearing her tiara thing. Zelda had ran down to the village to meet up with Theo and Link and had not been able to get through the village gate due to the great throng of people blocking the way. They had crowded around her begging for an autograph. That had been when they met Willow as well. Zelda had been stuck with no-where to run when a hand had reached out from within a house and pulled her in. Theo and Link had run to help and been dragged in as well. When they had recovered they found a girl stood in front of them. She had black hair pulled back into a ponytail and a dark blue cloak on over the top of her green dress. Zelda was thankful to Willow and Willow was very good natured about it all. She had lent Zelda a cloak and sent them back to the castle via an underground passageway. Ever since then Willow had been part of the trios gang.

Zelda and her freinds began the long walk to the village when a large brown owl shot in front of their path. Zelda ran towards it with her palms raised when it turned it's great head towards her and winked. Zelda stumbled to a stop in shock and turned round to face the boys.  
>"Should I zap it?" she said. Link slowly shook his head as he began to recognize the shape of it's head and talons. It reminded him of someone or something. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was when Theo gasped.<br>"You are that owl! The one whos name I can't say! Garu something or did it begin with K? I can't remember.." The owl turned its gaze to Theo and shook it's head slowly.  
>"That name is not mine. It is my ancestors. His name was Kaepora Gaebora. Mine is Clivictus Levitcus. You can call me Clive." Theo seemed to have some kind of fit after this introduction as he fell about the floor laughing hysterically.<br>"Your telling me that giant mutant owl thing is called 'Clive'?" He said trough the tears of laughter, "Thats even funnier than Zelda trying to be a princess!" Zelda turned angrily towards Theo but Clive shook his head. In a movement quicker than Link's eyes could follow Clive gathered Theo up into his beak and through him towards the village. Theo's shocked scream echoed around the valley as Clive winked again at Zelda.  
>"If you ever need anything friends, you need only shout." With these words Clive gathered his wings and took of towards the rising sun.<br>"Oh! Your friend will be waiting at Willows house, that is where I threw him. Farewell princess, and you hero!" Clive continued flying as Link looked on in wonder.

"So, how do you know old feather face?" Zelda asked Link as they continued walking towards the village.  
>"I don't know, but im sure there was a great owl that looked just like Clive on a tapestrey of the legendary heroes adventures." Link replied as the village gate came into view.<br>"Mmm...I have a theory." Zelda said. Link asked whether she would share it.  
>"Later, i will tell you the theory and perhaps it wll explain some things to you. Until then try and act normal." Zelda smiled at Link and knocked on Willows door. The door opened and a pale hand gestured for them both to come in.<p>

**Sorry the chapter is short, looks longer on microsoft word ;D Please R&R as usual :)**


End file.
